En mi letargo
by CattivaRagazza
Summary: Ella tenía diecisiete y Silver pasaba los cuarenta, sin contar el enamoramiento de años por su hijo y el fantasma de su hijastro constante en su memoria. Eran demasiados factores gritando "no". AU. Para Lomy por su petición en el topic "Escritura Sólida" del foro GJM.
1. Cuando no es el sueño el real

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. La imagen de portada corresponde a "La pesadilla" de Füssli.

 **Pareja:** Silver/Juvia, algo de Gray/Juvia unilateral, Rogue/Kagura; y lo que venga (?).

 **Notas:** Para Lomy, responde a su petición en el topic Escritura Sólida del foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos. Pidió un SilJu (SilverxJuvia. Principal) y Rogura (RoguexKagura. Secundaria), con angst. Esto último implica que todo es culpa de Lomy, no puedes aceptar un angst de Cattiva y esperar que nadie muera (?).

Y pues ya, como es angst trate de ser cruel (?).

 **Advertencias:** Long-fic de Cattiva, se ruega tomar su pócima de la inmortalidad (?). Eeeeh... violencia sutil (quizás no tan sutil) y algo de lime (a futuro, claro).

 **.**

* * *

 **Capítulo I.**

Cuando no es el sueño el real.

* * *

La lluvia persiste sobre sus cráneos aquel día, cabezas aglomeradas en torno al ataúd en medio del cementerio. Juvia se mantiene inamovible, con el paraguas cubriendo su insulso cuerpo al alzar la mirada hacia la familia de Gray, solo que sin Gray en ella, que no se ha dejado ver _desde entonces_. Oye palabras vacías de un sacerdote, que no le interesan, mientras contempla a Silver y Ultear sentados uno al lado del otro con calma y la tristeza palpable pero no absoluta que produce la perdida del «conocido»; y es que Lyon nunca fue parte de ellos. Sin embargo, Juvia rememora la hermandad que siempre lo unió a Gray pese a no tener ningún lazo, a diferencia de con Ultear, pero con ella no se llevaban.

Juvia lo entiende, comprende el sentimiento que colma a Milkovich —se negó a aceptar el apellido Fullbuster— ante sus medios hermanos. Ella era feliz, tomándose de la mano de Silver y Ur en su más tierna infancia hasta que estos se separaron, cortesía de Mika; y si Juvia le hubiera prestado atención alguna vez a Lyon conocería el nombre de su padre y segundo esposo de Ur, convirtiendo al albino y a Ultear en medios hermanos por parte materna, y a Gray y esta en medios hermanos por parte paterna. Claro que Ultear nunca los apreció del todo, si fueron quienes vinieron con la separación de sus padres y, tras la muerte de Mika y la desaparición del padre desconocido, con la reconciliación de estos.

En realidad, por eso mismo Gray y Lyon no se tocaban en nada, genéticamente hablando; y en realidad Lyon era el único que tenía excusas para actuar como un idiota y, sin embargo, eran mayoritariamente sus hermanos quienes cumplían ese papel.

Ur murió cuando Gray ingresaba a primaria y comenzaba a llamarla «mamadre» en honor al poeta que le gustaba a ella —total, nunca alcanzó a conocer a Mika, muriendo a sus dos años de nacido y teniendo, por tanto, como única figura materna a su madrastra—, pero aun así tanto él como Ultear tenían a Silver. Lyon quedó solo, sin progenitor real y su relación con Silver Fullbuster siempre rayando la cortesía entre desconocidos.

Estaba solo.

A Juvia le parece por eso mismo que él tenía motivos para querer mandar el mundo a la mierda, mas no lo hacía. Siempre sonreía con calma y calidez —a diferencia de Gray, a quien solía colmarlo la indiferencia—, salvo cuando se trataba de ella, mostrándose más expresivo entonces en su sentir, en su amar.

«Juvia.»

La miraba con inconmensurable aprecio bajo la lluvia platinada de un invierno frío, con el granizo formándose lentamente a su alrededor, pequeño, insignificante; como los sentimientos de él.

«Te quiero.»

¿Y qué le respondió ella, en medio de esa escena de película y una sonrisa de amor incondicional? ¿Qué palabras había empleado para despedazar la ilusión?

«A Juvia sólo le importa Gray.»

 _Sólo le importa_. Horas después, en su casa, se percató de todo lo que esa frase podía implicar. Horas después, tarde, siempre tarde.

Ahora, en medio del cementerio y con la lluvia más helada que ha sentido nunca —incluso sin granizo alguno— se siente mal. Infame, horrible, sombría; como la muerte. Ahora, al meditar lo sucedido.

Gray era una idiota. Ni ella, en el amor ciego de su ilusión, podía negarlo.

¿Qué motivo había, qué motivo?

No era primera vez que al meterse en peleas de pandillas —Gray, Natsu, Gajeel, nadie en Fairy Tail conformaba una como tal, nunca se habían designado como grupo propiamente dicho, pero aún así solían involucrarse en las peleas como si lo fueran— las cosas acabaran mal. Con la policía, con los tiroteos, escondiéndose en edificios aledaños tratando de salir indemnes de la trifulca. Fue entonces, en medio del caos reinante que Gray llamó a Lyon. No a Silver, no a Ultear, a su hermano. Podían pelearse como todos y picarse mutuamente de forma constante, pero se querían en el fondo como los hermanos suelen hacer, aunque no lo fueran en el estricto sentido de la palabra pues no poseían lazo sanguíneo.

Daba igual, se querían.

Y la bala perdida, el vidrio partiéndose en miles de pedazos a un costado de ellos y la rápida reacción de alejarse, instintiva. Él no se movió.

A Juvia se le han quedado impresas en el tímpano las palabras de Gray, el «¿Lyon?» endeble que soltó en medio del silencio consecuente al anterior estrépito. Por sobre todo, se le ha quedado grabada en la retina la imagen de su cuerpo contra la fría cerámica blanquecina de la tienda.

Ahora, tres días después, está ahí; en el funeral.

En realidad no se percata demasiado de nada ni presta demasiada atención, no lo ha hecho desde hace tres días. Cuando la gente se dispersa lentamente a través del camino de baldosas desgastadas que atraviesan el enorme jardín que compone el cementerio, con el ataúd ya cubierto de tierra y olvidado para siempre dentro de esta, sigue sin reaccionar del todo.

Predice el letargo de su existencia.

Porque, últimamente, Juvia siente que no vive.

Y al avanzar por el frío camino de cerámica, lejos de la tumba, presiente también algo parecido al dolor, solo que no ha llorado. No, no ha llorado ni una sola lágrima, ni una pequeña gota ha caído de sus ojos azulados desde el día del incidente, como si no doliera en realidad. A veces incluso mantiene la duda sobre si lo hace en verdad, mientras el dolor no se hace patente a través de sus ojos de ninguna manera, en tanto avanza por el cementerio como un espectro en lugar de un ser humano. Incluso al final del gran arco de piedra y las enormes rejas rezando las horribles letras que conforman la palabra «cementerio», sigue avanzando como si no estuviera viva en verdad. Detiene el taxi con esa impresión, da la dirección de su casa —solitaria, siempre solitaria—, contempla por la ventana, paga, se baja; todo con la sensación de estar muerta ella y no él.

Ya en su casa, en el silencio del apartamento donde nunca halla una familia, medita otro poco el asunto, duda otro poco sobre su hipotético dolor. Quizás no le duele, quizás en verdad no lo quería. Presintió que sí, que lo quería —no romántico, pero sí fraternal—, que le importaba. Tuvo por momentos la vana ilusión de que ese chico albino de cálida sonrisa implicaba algo en su vida, producía un movimiento en su pecho y aglomeraba recuerdos en su mente. Por momentos la colmó la impresión del afecto irreemplazable hacia ese individuo. Justo como sucede ahora, con la impresión de algún tipo de amor hacia ese recuerdo a la vez que la sensación de que el dolor es, en alguna medida, real.

No llora, eso sí. Juvia no llora, ni ese día ni los que proceden.

El gran despliegue de esa batalla premeditada y anticipada sucede un jueves, el funeral, un domingo —el día que Dios descansa—. Dicho lunes retorna al instituto con aspecto lúgubre, uno compartido con varios, pero nadie le hace la competencia. Oye, en su recorrido por los pasillos con la misma pasividad con la que recorrió el cementerio, el anticipo de otra trifulca, poco menos de una semana después de la anterior. Se muerde el labio.

¿Qué motivo hay?

No le extraña, a pasos del salón, oír la voz alzada de Erza reclamando contra Natsu, como suele suceder; aunque en esos momentos es un poco más acalorada la disputa que de costumbre.

—No —reclama Erza, inamovible como siempre—. Te he dicho muchas veces lo que pienso de que vayan a meterse en peleas tontas porque sí, ¿no tuviste suficiente, acaso?

—Exageras, Erza, solo...

—¡Eso lo dices porque no estuviste ahí! —exclama Scarlet, la paciencia en cero—. ¡Si hubieras estado medirías tus actos, si hubieras sido tú quien vio morir a alguien no...!

—¡Ey! —replica Gajeel, silenciando a la pelirroja, quien centra la mirada en él.

Gajeel le responde con un leve gesto de cabeza, señalando a Juvia en la puerta, a quien Erza ve apenas voltea, abriendo los ojos sorprendida.

—Juvia —musita, incómoda—. Lo... —tartamudea—, lo siento mucho. ¿Qué tal estás?

Juvia sonríe tenuemente, con una sonrisa algo lamentable.

—No pasa nada —replica, avanzando a paso lento y espectral hasta su puesto a un lado de la ventana, justo detrás del de Lisanna, que se encuentra vacío.

Su sonrisa se ensancha y su felicidad se atenúa mientras se sienta.

Nota a Gajeel sentarse a su lado en tanto es consciente de que Gray no irá a clases ese día y tampoco Lisanna. Se muerde el labio mientras se cuestiona si los volverá a ver por ahí algún día. Quizás sí, quizás no. Aún puede ir a visitar a Gray a su casa y no duda que lo hará, pero de Lisanna no sabe nada desde el incidente.

Traga algo incómoda, captando la atención de Gajeel con el gesto, cuando el pensamiento le retorna a la mente la imagen del cuerpo frío contra los azulejos. Frío y muerto, como un trozo de hielo que se derrite, en tanto el repentino blanco absoluto de la habitación se va tiñendo de rojo. Incluso se le imprime todavía en la memoria el grito de Gray, posterior a su pregunta temblorosa; y aún con todo no había más que silencio a su alrededor. Y ella parpadeó, confundida, con la mirada fija en Lyon, a quien Gray ahora sostenía entre sus brazos diciendo cosas de las que ya no era consciente. Parpadeó y se quedo ahí, estática, como si no estuviera consciente en realidad.

Pudieron pasar entonces minutos u horas, ella no se movió. No mostró reacción alguna en tanto oía solo silencio a pesar de que algún punto de la habitación producía un quejido perfectamente audible, uno masculino mezclado con la respiración pausada de la vida que se extingue, el gorgoteo horripilante de quien se ahoga en su propia sangre.

Y Juvia no se movió. Ni siquiera cuando su oído derecho fue invadido por el grito ahogado de Lisanna clamando su nombre, que aún estaba ahí, o cuando Gajeel le dijo cosas que no recuerda porque nunca asimiló del todo. Juvia ni siquiera reaccionó cuando la policía ingresó a la estancia y alguien, arrodillado a un lado de Gray, punto del que casi pudiera jurar provenía el quejido lastimero, soltó aquellas mortales palabras a través del radio.

—Tenemos un deceso.

¿Por qué deceso? Tuvo entonces la epifanía de que ese hombre de uniforme tendría que haber hablado de un herido. _¿Entonces?_

Luego Gajeel la arrastró fuera, acompañados por alguien más del que ella nunca fue del todo consciente. Fue entonces que Erza, salida de quién sabe dónde —y no fue hasta que le explicaron que había ido, como siempre, a sacarlos de ahí, que no lo supo—, se le aproximó para inquirir casi con desespero qué había sucedido. Había tratado con Gray momentos antes, le dijeron después, pero no había obtenido nada. Pero con ella tampoco funcionó porque Erza gritó un rato, y gritó y gritó y gritó, o al menos eso le parecía a ella en su especie de letargo, hasta que Gajeel la enfrentó.

—¡Está en shock, maldita sea!

Con eso Erza se había callado y ella tuvo la impresión de que habían hablado de ella. Le habían hablado.

Juvia supone que ese estado de shock, de vulnerabilidad, fue lo que llevo a Scarlet a disculparse con su persona tiempo después, en la iglesia, por haber sido tan brusca; o el motivo por el que había cortado su regaño al verla entrar.

Pero era innecesario, ¿verdad? Después de todo Juvia estaba bien, perfectamente bien. Después de todo Juvia no había llorado, ella tenía, por tanto, que estar bien.

No como Lisanna, que no había ido a clases y quizás no lo hiciera nunca más. Pero la chica tenía sus razones, su padre había muerto en un tiroteo cuando ella era joven y, tiempo después, su madre había perecido en una cama de hospital con la nariz y la boca ensangrentadas, manchando las blancas sábanas de carmín mientras daba sus últimas palabras a sus hijos. De pie en hilera a un lado de la mujer moribunda, con la pequeña niña de apenas diez años marcando para siempre en su mente la imagen de la mujer que le dio la vida extinguiéndose entre gorgoteos de sangre y blanco, todo blanco.

No, Lisanna nunca volvería. Juvia es consciente de eso al llegar el primer receso y no ver ni a Mirajane ni a Elfman por los terrenos. No volvería, se había marchado para siempre, como Lyon.

Presiente otro deje de dolor al abandonar el establecimiento rumbo a la calle empapada por la reciente lluvia, gris y húmeda, impregnada de un ambiente lúgubre, sin preocuparse por sus clases posteriores.

Ellos no volverían, pero Gray tenía que volver.

Atraviesa la avenida principal a paso rápido, caminando rumbo a la parada del autobús. No tarda en notar la cantidad de gente aglomerada —como en un cementerio— por lo que desecha la idea de tomar el transporte público. Continua su avance rumbo a la novena avenida, que está un poco lejos pero no una distancia que no pueda ser recorrida a pie, para virar hacia al este, hasta el sector compuesto por casas algo antiguas de extensión admirable, con sus amplios jardines y sus fuentes talladas.

La casa de los Fullbuster no llama tanto la atención, poseedora de un poco más de sobriedad, pero continua siendo imponente a sus ojos azules siempre acostumbrados al silencio del apartamento. Pero ese lugar, demasiado amplio para tan pocas personas, también es silencio absoluto.

Toca el timbre al llegar, esperando con calma la respuesta de, muy probablemente, Ultear, que desayuna a esas horas y se halla por tanto cerca de la entrada. Suele coger el citofono antes siquiera de que el servicio tenga tiempo de acercarse. La única diferencia que Juvia halla aquel día al recorrer el pasillo principal para llegar a la cocina es que en la pequeña mesa para desayunar ubicada al centro de la estancia se halla, no solo el desayuno de Ultear, sino también el de Silver, que se encuentra sentado café en mano en una de las cuatro sillas dispuestas.

—¡Juvia! —Le saluda al verla—. ¿Qué tal estás?

Ella hace un amago de sonrisa, un pobre intento de felicidad, antes de aproximarse a paso inseguro a la mesa donde Ultear, que la acompañó desde la entrada hasta ahí, ya se sienta nuevamente.

—Hola —saluda de vuelta, tomando una de las sillas con inseguridad.

Silver le dirá que se siente y ella lo hará, solo que esa vez no espera al pedido para correr el objeto y sentarse frente al hombre mayor de cabellos oscuros.

—¿Todo bien? —inquiere este mirándola fijamente desde el otro lado de la mesa.

Juvia asiente, vagamente segura de que eso es una mentira, antes de hablar.

—Juvia se preguntaba por Gray —dice, incómoda—, no lo vio en clases y se preocupó.

Silver hace un gesto desagradable antes de llevarse el café a la boca, luego le responde.

—Estrés postraumático, eso dijeron —replica con molestia—. Está... —se detiene, meditándolo—. No está bien —corrige—, no quiero presionarlo.

Ella asiente una vez más.

—Juvia entiende.

Ultear toma la mantequilla, callada, a la vez que Silver deja el café a un lado para mirarla fijamente una vez más.

—Y tú, Juvia —cuestiona—, ¿tú qué tal estás?

Es entonces cuando Juvia vuelve a sentir el nudo en la garganta, la premonición de que sí duele, al asentir levemente antes de hablar.

—Juvia supone que bien.

Silver mantiene la vista fija en ella, en su atormentada figura. Finalmente, estira un brazo y le coge la mano, ante la atenta mirada de Ultear.

—Cualquier cosa —dice—, puedes contar conmigo.

Juvia siente la necesidad de hacer un esbozo de sonrisa.

—Claro.

—No —replica Silver, sin soltarla—, es lo mínimo, tú no tendrías que haber estado ahí.

No. _Nadie_. Pero ella era terca y seguía a Gray a todas partes, siempre estaba ahí aunque él estuviera en medio de un tiroteo, siempre seguía su espalda. Juvia incluso solía ir a esa casa y reír suavemente con Silver mientras él le cuestionaba qué había hecho Gray últimamente, conocedor de que ella siempre estaba a su lado, con Lyon mirándola a la distancia.

Solía, pero ya no más.

Aparta la mano, notando un nudo mayor en la garganta, como si quisiese llorar —pero en sus ojos no hay escozor alguno—. Se muerde el labio antes de hablar.

—Juvia lo agradece, pero ella está bien —miente.

 _Bien, solo algo muerta y un poco espectral, como si no viviera en realidad._

Sonríe escuetamente al pensar aquello, que pareciera que no vive.

Quizás en verdad no lo hace, quizás no vive y por eso el dolor nunca termina de llegar a ella. Quizás por eso ahora todo no es más que imágenes inconexas que confluyen en el recuerdo del cadáver contra los azulejos. Quizás en verdad murió y, por tanto, aquella ya no es su vida. Solo un delirio de falsa consciencia, tal vez, casi como si todo no fuera más que un sueño...

No.

No, un sueño no.

Una pesadilla.

* * *

 **Un pésame por Lyon y e** **spero que les haya gustado.**

 **Nos leemos. Bye.**


	2. Cuando ninguno existe

**Notas:** Mi inspiración no anda en su mejor momento, pero en un pequeño destello de luz —khé— logré sacar esto.

Honestamente este es un long-fic no planificado, así que estaré tardandome con los capítulos bastante porque, bueno, no está planificado, pero intentaré avanzarlo algo ahora que pronto saldré de vacaciones junto a mis demás historias largas.

 **.**

* * *

 **Capítulo II.**

Cuando ninguno existe.

* * *

Los ojos se le abren con pesadez la mañana del miércoles, tres días después del funeral. Lleva su mano a su rostro y talla con suavidad sus globos oculares, tratando en vano de que el (letargo) sueño se vaya. Debe levantarse. Oh, levantarse, lo siente tan complicado de hacer cuando hace una semana era un acto tan monótono, es tan difícil avanzar una vez más. Suspira y se sienta en la cama, las ojeras bajo sus ojos a pesar de haber dormido, la mente en blanco de sueño alguno.

¿Soñó? —No, claro que no, no tiene vigilia para tener sueño, no hay luces sin tinieblas—. ¿Alguna imagen ficticia formulada por sus experiencias diarias colmó su subconsciente durante las horas que permaneció dormida?

Si soñó no lo recuerda, como le ha venido sucediendo desde... desde el incidente. ¡Ah!, los azulejos blancos, el silencio absoluto, la sangre derramada; ¿por qué no la dejan en paz? Juvia cierra los ojos y la mirada vacía y sin vida de Lyon la observa a través de sus párpados cerrados, acosa su memoria, se mantiene ahí. Quizás por eso no sueña, como un mecanismo de defensa para protegerla del recuerdo tormentoso y perenne de la muerte de Lyon. Quizás no sueña para que su mente no sea acosada también por imágenes subconscientes de los azulejos blancos.

Suspira una vez más y con un movimiento lento aparta sus piernas desnudas de la cama, posando sus pies sobre la fría madera de su dormitorio. Ahora, el baño, el baño con azulejos blancos que la enferman cada vez que los ve. La ducha, con azulejos blancos que la enferman cada vez que los ve. El espejo, con su imagen decadente rodeada de blanco, ese blanco que la acosa y le recuerda aquello que anhela olvidar.

Juvia se pregunta unos momentos si el motivo de su aparente falta de dolor es su estado, más cercano a la muerte que a la vida.

Salir de su casa (a la vida) al instituto es una tarea ya tan complicada que no se molesta en desayunar, no quiere consumir alimentos que le recuerdan la imagen de un muerto contra los azulejos, la imagen de la muerte contra sus pupilas. No, no puede comer, se le revuelve el estómago con cada bocado que ingiere y acaba siempre por consumir no más de tres miseras cucharadas de lo que sea. Por eso tras asearse, vestirse y coger sus cosas sale sin ingerir alimento, prefiere no hacerlo. También preferiría no caminar, no ir al instituto, no salir de su casa, no existir. Es que ahora que la muerte le ha acosado con sus garras frías vivir se le hace tan pesado. E incluso si llega al instituto, recibida por figuras que le tienden la mano, sigue siendo complicado.

Lisanna y Gray siguen sin estar ahí.

Su mirada se mantiene, todo el tiempo que duran las clases, centrada en la fría madera de su pupitre.

—Entonces —Natsu, sentando a unos pocos puestos de ella, habla con Cana—, la cosa es que hoy se juntarán.

—Tú dices... —Cana voltea la mirada, determinando la posición de Erza dentro del salón—, ¿de nuevo?

—Sí, pero Erza me tiene vigilado y no creo que pueda ir. Es una lástima, porque será una gran pelea, lo presiento, después de todo estarán...

—¡Ya cállate retrasado! —exclama Gajeel, sentado a su lado y sobresaltándola.

—¡¿Cuál es tu problema?! —No tarda en quejarse Natsu.

—¡Ey! —Erza, que con el primer grito de Gajeel ha centrado su atención en ellos, se sorprende levemente cuando el moreno le hace un gesto e indica a Natsu—. Ya está hablando de peleas otra vez, ¡y Juvia le está prestando atención!

Juvia se sorprende ante eso. _Ah_ , ¿todo eso se trata de ella?

—¡Natsu!

Erza endurece el rostro y ella solo puede bajar su mirada a sus piernas, incómoda. Juvia está bien, Juvia en verdad está bien, no necesita que todos la protejan constantemente como si se hallase mal. Incluso si tuvo un pequeño momento de bloqueo tras la muerte de Lyon ahora está bien, incluso si luce algo decaída por lo sucedido ahora está bien. Incluso si se siente más espectro que ser humano ahora está bien, ya nadie tiene que preocuparse por ella, porque ella está bien.

—Ey. —Vuelve a sobresaltarse levemente y voltea hacia Gajeel, que la mira fijamente—. ¿Estás bien?

Juvia quiere repetir que sí, que no deben preocuparse, que deben dejar de mirar por ella como si debiesen protegerla. Que está bien, que está perfectamente, que puede superarlo y continuar viviendo sin problemas. Quiere, le encantaría poder decir eso.

—Sí.

Pero su respuesta es tan endeble que ni ella la cree. Es quizás eso otra leve premonición de un dolor que nunca acaba de estar segura de sentir. Cómo le gustaría determinarlo, si el dolor es real o no, haría todo más fácil; porque sin dolor todo eso no parece más que una pesadilla pausada en el punto en que no sabes si sientes miedo o no, ese punto en que no sabes si sueñas o estás despierto.

Gajeel le pasa un brazo por los hombros y a ella se le revuelve el estómago en algo parecido a agonía. Es... extraño. No siente dolor, casi siente no sentir nada y entonces el gesto le es insulso, como si no removiera nada en su interior —más allá de su estómago—. Ojala Juvia fuera capaz de llorar, entonces podría asegurar sentir dolor. O, en caso de que no, fuera capaz de sonreír.

Ojala fuera capaz de hacer algo, por ínfimo que sea.

Abandona el instituto con la cabeza gacha y sin sentir deseos de hablar con nadie, de sentir una vez más esa protección constante a su persona que le recuerda que es probable que le duela. En realidad, abandona el lugar y atraviesa las calles, bajo un día gris e invernal, sin sentir deseos de vivir. Es que vivir se le ha vuelto de pronto tan... _pausado_.

Dolor, ¿dónde estás?

Se detiene a medio camino al ver a Natsu oculto contra una pared, mirando hacia todos lados de forma sospechosa. No tarda en comprender la situación, como un destello de epifanía inmediata. Va a ir, se ocultará de Erza y va a ir, a pesar de todo.

«Si hubieras sido tú quien vio morir a alguien...»

Se muerde el labio, pensando inevitablemente en Gray. De estar ahí, estaría de pie a un lado de Natsu, ambos igual de preocupados de no ser vistos por Erza. Pero Gray no está ahí.

—Gray... —Silver se calló súbitamente cuando preguntó el lugar dónde se hallaba el hombre por el que se desvivían sus suspiros, el lunes que fue a verlo—, no está aquí en estos momentos.

Ella ladeó la cabeza entonces, confundida.

—¿Dónde está?

—Él... —Silver volvió a callar, por lo visto incómodo con algo.

Finalmente fue Ultear quien abrió la boca, dando por zanjado el asunto.

—En nuestra casa playera, con los abuelos. El psicólogo que lo atendió dijo que sería bueno para él cambiar de aires, así que nos mandó a sacarlo de la ciudad.

Y Gray ya no está. No más, al menos por el momento.

Aprieta su bolso con fuerza al pensarlo, con la imagen del grito agonizante de Gray quieta en la memoria, justo como Lyon contra los azulejos blancos. No la quieren dejar en paz, por más que intente esos recuerdos no la abandonan.

—¡Juvia!

Natsu se sorprende al verla y ella nota entonces que se ha quedado parada en medio de la calle bastante tiempo, pensando, solo pensando. Esboza un intento de sonrisa al chico frente a sí antes de hablar.

—¿Natsu irá a luchar solo?

Su compañero abre los ojos, levemente sorprendido. Luego su rostro se oscurece, un tanto desanimado.

—Gray no está —dice y Juvia siente que esas palabras se le clavan todavía más al ser otra persona quien las pronuncia—, y Gajeel se pone violento cada vez que comento lo de pelear, como Erza. —Hay una pausa, como la de Silver aquel lunes en que pregunta por Gray—. No tengo con quien ir —admite finalmente el chico—. Lucy anda como Erza y dudo que me acompañe; y Lisanna tampoco está.

Ah, otra llaga más.

—Juvia entiende.

—¿Tú, Juvia? —cuestiona Natsu, extrañándola—. ¿Ya te vas? —aclara el chico.

Le extraña un poco la pregunta, no es capaz de negarlo.

—Sí, Juvia ya se va —responde—. ¿Por?

—Oí a las chicas, o más bien Cana me dijo, que saldrían juntas. ¿No irás con ellas?

No, no, para eso primero tendría que vivir.

—Juvia no tiene ganas de salir con las demás.

Ni de vivir.

—¿De verdad? —Natsu frunce un poco el ceño, pero luego relaja la expresión y se aproxima a ella—. Luces desanimada —comenta—, quizás deberías ir con ellas.

—Natsu también luce desanimado —replica a su vez, como un contraataque—, quizás no debería ir solo a pelear.

El chico tuerce el rostro, haciendo una mueca, probablemente porque es plenamente consciente de que Juvia tiene razón, le desanima la idea de ir a luchar solo.

—No importa —dice Natsu, sonriendo—, puedo ir solo sin problemas, tampoco es como que los necesite.

Se cruza de brazos y su rostro transmite seguridad, pero Juvia sabe que miente, por supuesto que miente. Para Natsu no tiene sentido si no están los demás con él, luchar sin ellos a su lado carece de cualquier tipo de sentido.

—¿De verdad?

Juvia insiste, porque le gustaría romper sus barreras, lograr que no luche. Sin embargo, es a la vez consciente de que es inútil, nada de lo que ella haga hará al chico cambiar de opinión. Cualquier acción proveniente de su persona es inútil, después de todo.

—¡Por supuesto! —La voz de Natsu suena emocionada, como si sus palabras fueran una verdad indudable aunque Juvia sepa que la ausencia la tiene clavada como una espina, incluso si él (o ella) finge que no está ahí.

Juvia asiente y se plantea unos momentos dar la vuelta y marcharse, aunque detiene cualquier intento de ejecutar la acción para volver a centrar su atención en el chico. Natsu parpadea, curioso, ha notado su indecisión. Ella piensa el asunto varios segundos, consciente de sus nulos deseos de hacer algo, desde estar ahí de pie hasta volver a su departamento. Sin embargo, volver a su departamento le produce un desanimo especial ante el simple recuerdo del silencio absoluto, la madera fría y los azulejos blancos. No, ella no quiere volver ahí.

—Juvia se preguntaba —dice, todavía insegura. Duda unos momentos más, ante la atenta mirada de Natsu, antes de continuar—, si ya que él no tiene a nadie con quién ir, ¿puede Juvia acompañarlo?

La sorpresa domina por completo el rostro de Natsu Dragneel. Parpadea, completamente perplejo.

—¿Quieres ir? —La chica duda otros segundos más antes de asentir—. ¿Por qué?

No es secreto para nadie que ella es de las más afectadas ahí, la simple idea de que quiera ir a presenciar otra batalla es una opción que Natsu es incapaz de comprender o siquiera esperar. ¿Por qué?

Eso mismo se pregunta Juvia. _Por qué_. A qué se debe esa decisión repentina, el motivo de su urgencia, de su propuesta. ¿Huye del silencio, de la soledad, de los recuerdos? ¿O por el contrario los busca? Qué busca, qué anhela, ¿que los recuerdos sigan ahí, que la atormenten una vez más? ¿Busca acaso más recuerdos o quizás el dolor? ¿Buscará la muerte, quizás? Oh, le encantaría saberlo, le gustaría poder determinar qué es lo que busca en su vida.

O quizás es eso, ¿busca acaso la vida que perdió?

—Juvia. —Sus palabras nacen ahogadas, no tarda en matar hasta su propio nombre, asfixiado en su garganta—... Ella necesita hacer algo.

—¿Algo?

Asentiría pero ni ella misma está segura de sus propias palabras, solo es consciente de que la necesidad de estar ahí, una vez más al filo del peligro (y los recuerdos), es tan real que la simple idea de perderla sería sumergirse más en su sueño, su letargo.

Bien por el contrario podría estar buscando sumergirse en su sueño, huyendo de la vida y lo que ella conlleva.

(Quizás Juvia huye del dolor. ¡Oh!, que hermosa dicha sería para ella ser consciente de ello).

—¿Juvia puede ir?

Natsu la mira fijamente otro momento, inseguro. Acaba por suspirar y esbozar una sonrisa cálida.

—¡Claro! Si estás segura no hay problema, será mejor que ir solo —dice y amplia la sonrisa—. Venga, antes que Erza nos vea.

Juvia asiente y cuando él da la vuelta se apresura en seguir su espalda a través de las calles grisáceas.

—¿Quiénes irán?

—Oh, será una gran batalla —responde el chico, animado—, lastima que los demás se lo pierdan. —Su sonrisa se atenúa unos centímetros—. Estarán los chicos del club de boxeo, el que está a un lado del bar donde Cana solía pasar, y unos pocos de la correccional; ya sabes, los que salen suelen ir a arrendar habitaciones al hostal que hay por ahí. También irán los chicos del instituto del centro.

Juvia parpadea, extrañada.

—¿Cuál de todos?

Los pocos que conoce, le ha faltado agregar.

Natsu la contempla unos momentos antes de responder.

—No sé cómo se llama.

—Oh. —Le decepciona esa respuesta, media fracción de segundo antes de que la aclaración llegue a sus oídos.

—El que tiene un tigre en la entrada.

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado.**

 **Nos leemos. Bye.**


	3. Y la realidad sigue ahí

**Notas:** Me cuesta avanzar esto, lo admito. Especialmente esta parte, las escenas rápidas me costaron un poco, aunque en general la parte final avanzó bastante bien respecto a lo demás. Siendo honesta mi tardanza se debió más que nada a tener otras prioridades, me disculpo. Mi principal problema es que tengo la trama de Silver y Juvia bastante ideada, pero la petición pedía Rogue/Kagura y la sub-trama con Sabertooth no la tengo tan pensada, la estoy ideando ahora y todavía debo lograr conectarla al hilo principal y que no quede forzado.

Eso, básicamente. Al menos ya tengo una idea bastante concreta de cómo irán los siguientes capítulos así que eso quizás me afirme un poco mejor con esta historia.

 **.**

* * *

 **Capítulo III.**

Y la realidad sigue ahí.

* * *

Juvia tiene catorce primaveras y siete meses cuando cae en el amor por Gray, poco después de cumplir los quince conoce a Lyon y él cae en el amor por ella. Por ese tiempo lleva el cabello largo y rizado (se lo cortara al próximo año en un arranque de rebeldía) y tiene los ojos nublados en soledad infinita. Aún vive _en casa_ , con _mamá_ cortándose las muñecas todos los días después del noticiero, un breve descanso los sábados; y _papá_ dormido en el sillón con más licor que sangre, un breve descanso los viernes. Aún vive ahí, con su delgada e insegura figura apoyada en el marco de la sala, esperando algo, a saber qué —amor—. Luchando contra los _por qué_ atrapados en su garganta. ¿Hizo Juvia algo mal que mamá siempre le observa con tristeza? ¿Hizo algo terrible que papá siempre la mira con un deje de desaprobación? ¿Es por ella o por ellos? ¿Es ella o son ellos? ¿A quién odian? —¿a quién no odian?—.

Baja la cabeza y Juvia es mala, Juvia es fea, Juvia es inútil (Juvia, Juvia, siempre _Juvia_ ; pero nunca ella, nunca _yo_ ).

A los catorce llega a Fairy Tail, a los quince conoce a Lyon, ya está enamorada de Gray entonces (y no está tan sola). Vive entonces atrapada en la burbuja de seguridad que le suponen ellos. A los dieciséis se corta el cabello y se va de casa. Trata de ser feliz por dos años y entonces el mundo se despedaza sobre azulejos blancos y gritos ahogados.

(Se hace pedazos en sus manos y Juvia quiere llorar y exclamar pero se le atora el grito en la garganta, la asfixia hasta morir).

Unos días después sigue la espalda de Natsu por las calles grises, observando a la gente reunirse y disgregarse a través de los cruces cada vez más poblados del centro. Los autos hacen ruido, las personas murmuran, Juvia no está ahí (de alguna manera). Natsu camina con aura desinteresada a través de los oficinistas, como si él tampoco estuviera ahí pero de una forma totalmente diferente. Juvia no sabe si sentirse bien o mal ante eso, acorde o no al ambiente. El chico siempre ha sido así, demasiado despreocupado para que sea saludable, tan ciego que no hace otra cosa sino ser feliz, Natsu nunca entiende nada. Se pregunta a veces cómo será esa existencia, caminando tan tranquilos por las calles como si no llevasen el cadáver de Lyon en la espalda.

Se muerde el labio al atravesar la estación de trenes a paso lento. Unas dos cuadras más allá habrán de doblar hacia poniente para encontrar el bar que frecuenta Cana, a unas pocas cuadras del sector donde se reúnen la mayor parte de los institutos del centro. Juvia nunca ha ido ahí, solo conoce un par de lugares más allá de la estación. Una gran galería de tiendas caminando en dirección opuesta, Lamia Scale a unas cuadras de ahí — _ah_ , el dolor—. Una embajada en línea recta, de no haber virado, y otra galería un poco más pequeña, cerca del bar de Cana, donde están los azulejos blancos. Pero nunca ha atravesado las cuadras que separan ese sector de tiendas y bazares para llegar al lugar donde están la mayor parte de los institutos, a un lado de la universidad del centro. Nunca lo ha hecho y las batallas nunca son ahí, los alumnos suelen alejarse de sus escuelas primero antes de envolverse en conflictos. Tienden a ir a la calle que está detrás del bar, conocida por ser un mal sector. Es usual que sean por ahí, Juvia no quiere pensar en ese lugar en esos momentos. Natsu, supone, sí conocerá mejor el sector, para describir el instituto como «el que tiene un tigre en la entrada.»

La curiosidad la mata al detenerse frente al bar —ah, pero si ya está muerta—, con Natsu deteniendo su andar y llevando sus manos hasta sus rodillas en aparente cansancio. Juvia mira el edificio, con sus tranquilos clientes riendo y comiendo ajenos a ellos.

—¿Ocurre algo? —cuestiona, no muy segura de cómo interpretar la pausa.

El chico se endereza y la observa unos segundos, meditando cómo plantear el asunto.

—Escuchaba —responde Natsu finalmente—, para ver qué tal era. Pero no oigo ningún disparo, eso diría que no han empezado o los de la correccional de hecho no han ido. Mejor así, cuando van es cuando se pone feo. —Natsu le sonríe entonces y Juvia no está muy segura de cómo reaccionar. ¿Trata de ser amable o considerado, acaso?—. De cualquier forma vamos.

Se toma unos segundos para asimilar esas palabras y asentir con algo de torpeza, siguiendo a Natsu en cuanto este vuelve a avanzar rumbo al callejón que hay a un lado del bar. Nota un cierto vértigo al detenerse en la entrada del oscuro pasaje, al verse nuevamente ahí. Tantas veces ha atravesado ese pasillo entre edificios, tanto tiempo se ha deslizado a través de las paredes en compañía de los demás, tantos recuerdos destrozados por la última vez. Porque entonces cruzó y del otro lado estuvo la muerte.

—Juvia. —La llama Natsu, sacándola de su sopor.

Da un respingo y se apresura a través del camino, notando algo ascenderle por la garganta. ¿Nauseas?

Avanza hasta estar nuevamente a un lado del chico y entonces ambos caminan juntos rumbo a la otra salida del callejón, desde la que se ven pasar algunos autos. Juvia traga, insegura y comenzando a sentir ansiedad. ¿Por qué ha ido?

Del otro lado los bazares siguen, rodeados por nada más que algunas empresas y tiendas a medio clausurar. Juvia duda, una vez más. Natsu le hace un gesto con la mano y ambos avanzan a través de la acera en busca de algún punto seguro. No se ve nadie por el sector, ni siquiera el más mínimo transeúnte más allá de los pocos autos que atraviesan con rapidez la calle, perdiéndose al llegar al primer cruce y desapareciendo de vista. Esa bien podría ser una buena o una mala señal dependiendo de la mira, para Natsu de seguro es buena.

—Ahí —dice el chico, señalando la fabrica más grande de la calle, cerrada desde hace algunos años—. Suelen reunirse ahí.

Juvia siente un deje de curiosidad. Solía llegar después, cuando la batalla ya había iniciado, nunca ha estado en sus orígenes, nunca ha sabido de dónde viene. Ella solo llegaba y esquivaba a los demás combatientes en busca de Gray, atravesando los edificios a paso rápido. De alguna forma ese momento adquiere un significado diferente en compañía de Natsu y logra calmar un poco su sensación de ahogo.

Es sin lugar a dudas una mala reacción. El nerviosismo se disipa al caminar tras Natsu un par de segundos, lo suficiente para que apenas logre percibir el proyectil que atraviesa el cielo. Luego... caos.

Juvia impacta contra el suelo, no muy segura de por qué, mientras un pitido agudo acompaña el ardor que comienza a sentir en la cabeza. Oye una maldición, pero el mundo da demasiadas vueltas en esos instantes para comprender su procedencia. Apoya las manos en el suelo y trata de incorporarse. No hace falta, una mano se aferra a su hombro y la levanta con un grado de brusquedad, jalándola a través de las calles.

—¡Corre! —exclaman y Juvia tarda solo un par de segundos en reconocer la voz de Natsu.

Se estabiliza entonces, notando el corazón bombearle con fuerza. Corre lo más veloz que puede, guiada por su compañero rumbo a saber dónde. Voltea unos segundos y logra divisar figuras siguiéndolos. Vuelve la mirada al frente, notando como el pánico comienza a invadirla. Mantener el ritmo, siendo que es Natsu quien la precede, resulta difícil. Su compañero es miembro de un club deportivo, después de todo, y Juvia en cambio con suerte asiste a costura.

Cruzan la calle sin mirar atrás o por lo menos a los costados, Juvia casi agradece no haber sido atropellada. La fabrica es todavía más inmensa de pie a un lado de ella, aunque Juvia apenas se percata ocupada como está en mantener sus piernas en movimiento y la mirada al frente. Doblan en otro callejón, en uno de los laterales del edificio abandonado. Natsu desacelera el paso un poco al acercarse a un viejo basurero.

—¡Por aquí! —Le indica, apoyando las manos en la superficie del enorme recipiente que por suerte está cerrado y alzándose.

La ha soltado por tanto, pero Juvia apenas y lo nota al seguir sus movimientos, subiendo lo más rápido que puede mientras sus perseguidores doblan por el callejón. Natsu da un leve salto para aferrarse al borde de una ventana rota, sosteniéndose de su marco oxidado y alzando su cuerpo casi sin dificultad a través del orificio. Juvia espera un instante, creyendo tal vez que volteará y le tenderá la mano, pero Natsu se desliza hacia el interior en el momento en que uno de los sujetos que vienen por detrás se aferra al borde del basurero.

Juvia no contiene el pánico y ruega que todas esas historias sobre la adrenalina sean ciertas al momento en que salta para sostener sus manos a la ventana, apoyando los pies en la pared de concreto y reuniendo todas las fuerzas que puede para levantar su cuerpo a través de la abertura. Uno de sus pies se desliza para su frustración, el pánico aumenta al tratar nuevamente de apoyarse para impulsar su cuerpo, logrando asirse a duras penas a una grieta para impulsarse un poco y apoyar un pie en el marco, moviendo una de sus manos hasta el lateral de la ventana para apoyarse mejor, sintiendo al momento como algo se clava en su mano. La aparta con rapidez, conteniendo una maldición.

—¡La tengo!

Siente el corazón subir hasta su garganta. Juvia voltea el cuerpo con demasiada rapidez, queriendo alzar su pierna antes de que efectivamente ese sujeto la sostenga. El problema es que en esos momentos solo dos de sus extremidades cuentan con apoyo: su pierna y mano derechas. El giro rápido le arrebata todo el equilibrio que puede mantener y se ve impulsada hacia atrás, cayendo de espaldas.

Siente el vértigo típico de una caída de esa índole arremolinarse en su estómago al tiempo que sus brazos parecen adquirir el instinto de aletear. No alcanza, la caída no es lo suficientemente larga. Aun así el golpe duele como los mil demonios y ella suelta una exclamación, sintiendo el dolor principalmente en su cabeza y su espalda.

—¡Juvia!

Quiere incorporarse, pero nuevamente Natsu se le adelanta y es él quien la jala, prácticamente arrastrándola a través del lugar. Bien pudo ser una habitación de cajas o un refugio nuclear, Juvia no se entera cuando ya han atravesado la puerta. Natsu la jala con fuerza, pero ella no se ha recuperado y apenas puede cojear.

—¡Apresurate!

Trata de ignorar el dolor y acelerar sus pasos, pero el pitido en su oído ha vuelto. Lo siguiente que sabe es que algo ha caído, cajas probablemente por el sonido tan característico.

—¡Mierda! —exclama Natsu y ella intenta enfocar su entorno, pero apenas puede mantener el ritmo y todo pasa demasiado rápido.

Juvia ha seguido a Gray a incontables batallas, pero nunca ha sido participe de una.

Tropieza con algo y en su precario estado no puede evitar caer el piso. Natsu trata de sostenerla o por lo menos no caer él, pero en la situación se ve obligado a soltarla. Juvia maldice, aunque por lo menos ha logrado poner una mano esta vez, antes de parpadear e incorporarse. Alguien corre hacia ella. Un par de segundos en asimilar: no es Natsu. Suelta un grito y lo esquiva, sin molestarse en siquiera tratar de distinguirlo.

Patea una caja, hecho que le hace bajar la mirada al piso unos momentos. Procede a esquivar las cajas regadas por el lugar, tratando de alejarse de ese caos. Siente a alguien acercarse por su lado, pero al no poder asegurar quién es simplemente se agacha para esquivarlo y pasar más desapercibida. Prácticamente gatea por el lugar entonces, alejando las últimas cajas de sí antes de intentar propulsarse lejos de la contienda. O al menos es su intención hasta que alguien impacta contra ella. Siente el golpe en las costillas que la obliga a caer nuevamente, estrellándose contra el piso al tiempo que un peso se precipita sobre su cuerpo. Juvia intenta rodar y quitárselo de encima, pero unas manos sostienen sus muñecas e impiden su movimiento.

—¡No!

Comienza a desesperarse, pero cada movimiento parece más inútil que el anterior y juraría que su atacante se ríe de su estado, inmovilizada.

—¡Ey!

Gime inconscientemente, como si pidiese ayuda al reconocer al propietario de esa voz. Trata una vez más de liberarse y de pronto alguien está impactando contra el sujeto que la sostiene. Juvia se ve libre gracias a eso, aunque lo brusco del movimiento reciente sus muñecas. Se voltea finalmente y se aleja un poco, intentando distinguir a Natsu, pero entonces otra figura cae sobre los dos: su atacante y su compañero. Gira el rostro para ver de dónde ha venido y así se percata de alguien corriendo en su dirección. Apenas y es consciente cuando ya se ha volteado de nuevo, apoyando las manos en el suelo, y se ha impulsado hacia adelante para proceder a correr lejos de la contienda, huyendo lo más rápido que puede. Oye un grito tras ella y sabe que la están siguiendo, por lo que acelera el paso sintiendo el corazón en la boca y su sangre a mil por hora.

Se introduce en un pasillo y atraviesa el oscuro pasaje a toda velocidad, anhelando dejar atrás a su perseguidor. Vira en una esquina, siendo ya apenas consciente del dolor en sus músculos y articulaciones, sumado a los varios golpes que ha recibido. Ni siquiera podría asegurar si el pitido sigue o se ha ido, ha dejado de ser prioritario para ella desde que cayese sobre el caos de cajas y personas. Vuelve a virar. Juvia nota un grito ahogado en su garganta al avanzar, ya ni siquiera segura de si todavía la persiguen o ya lo ha dejado atrás. Gira en la próxima puerta que ve y entonces otro golpe se hace presente.

Juvia choca, su cuerpo generando un sonido osco al impactar contra otro, resintiendo todavía más su musculatura al rebotar y caer nuevamente al suelo, golpeándose principalmente la cadera y el brazo derecho. Se queja, rodando un poco hasta quedar de cara al suelo. Agoniza un instante más el golpe antes de abrir los ojos y tratar de incorporarse, dando un rápido vistazo a la habitación.

Su mirada se topa con un par de ojos rojos.

* * *

 **Nos leemos. Bye.**


End file.
